Heretofore, the storage and packaging of receptacles available for fluid or containing fluid have traditionally been placed in parallel-spaced relationships, preventing their contact and engagement. Container packaging such as cartons for softdrink bottles typify this packaging concept, wherein vertical restraining material contacts horizontal base surfaces to provide a compartment which may house the receptacle or bottle without intended contact either during packaging and storage or upon removal of the packaging. This salutary purpose of storage of breakable receptacles is not always desired when the receptacles are intended to collide producing a pleasing sound commonly associated with toasts and other joyous occasions.
Consequently, the vertical and horizontal surfaces for the traditional bottle compartments are not adequate to isolate the bottles in a position where gravitational impetus may contact adjacent bottles when the appropriate packaging is removed.